Barriers Can Be Broken
by BashirXena
Summary: short I'm having trouble writing long stories little diddy, I think it's enjoyable


Sorry this is so short but I can't get any ideas that require longer stories.  
  
  
Translucent. The wall protecting them and separating them was neither completely see-through nor opaque. It was translucent. Max kept her distance from the wall, afraid that if she came too close, he would weaken the barrier that had protected her for so long. Funny, she had never been afraid that anyone could break through.  
  
The barrier was so thick that the chance of him breaking through was minimal, but she was still afraid. The wall had protected her for years, keeping her safe from pain and heartache. It was crafted out of her strong will, enabling it to stand up to anything ... well, almost.  
  
He sat on his side of the barrier. It had been constructed by his divorce and had been strengthened by the shooting. If he kept everyone and everything out, nothing could hurt him.   
  
A part of Max wished she could destroy the barrier but it was so well crafted and she was far too scared. Her childhood--ha, childhood was not even the right word for it. Her past had scarred her emotionally, leaving her damaged and hurt. But the same was true for him. The world had been cruel to them, throwing obstacle after obstacle at them   
with blinding speed.   
  
But as effective as the wall was, there was one thing it couldn't keep out. The loneliness. After years of keeping everything out, loneliness had sunk into their hearts. Neither one had really been prepared to face the loneliness.  
  
Max crawled slowly to the barrier, making sure to keep it at arms length. This action didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He stood and moved slowly towards the wall. Quickly, he glanced behind him to the rest of his safe spot. Bleak, cold walls greeted him. Turning back to the barrier between them, he placed a tentative hand on the hard surface. His fingers curled and he scraped his nails along the wall. A few small flakes fluttered to the ground.  
  
Watching in awe and terror, Max rose to meet his gaze. He continued to pick at the barrier until there was an a grove in the once smooth wall. Max didn't understand. How was he doing this? Why was he doing this? Her side of the barrier had been built so sturdily, but his minute scrapings were puncturing her protection.   
  
Logan glanced at Max periodically, slightly amused at her confusion. Scraping at the barrier was all fine and good. But there had to be some faster way to tear it down. And Logan wanted to go faster. Making sure she wasn't too close to the barrier, he pulled his fist back and let the punch fly.   
  
If she was awed by his scrapings, Max was flabbergasted as his fist broke through the barrier. She had never seen him raise a hand to anyone or anything in the time they had known each other. That proved to Max that he wanted the wall down. Her heart quickened as she realized what that meant: he wanted to be with her.   
  
If Logan's mere mortal fist broke a hole in the barrier, Max's genetically engineered foot crumbled the wall.  
  
Chunks of perfected protection fell to the ground in loud, joyful thuds. Both Logan and Max shielded themselves from the falling debris; ironically they shielded themselves from what had always protected them. Max's face easily betrayed the fear and shock caused by the barrier's destruction. She stared up at Logan, now completely visible. The only thing separating them was the open air.  
  
"You broke through the barrier," she whispered in awe.  
  
"You destroyed the barrier," he murmured. Surprise was evident in every feature across his face. He still couldn't believe that she, too, had been willing to ruin what had guarded them both for so long.   
  
"I... I wanted to be with you." A grin curved Logan's lips. Logan's gaze left Max and traveled to what lay above them. The walls of the two barriers merged into one. Looking around quickly, Max panicked. There were no exits and nothing separating them. Totally exposed and vulnerable, her mind screamed at her to run ... but there was no where to go.  
  
Seeing the caged animal look cross her face, Logan gently coaxed her to relax. "Max, please don't be frightened. It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not gonna push you. Just please don't be afraid of me," he pleaded.  
  
Something in his voice, maybe his honesty or maybe affection calmed Max. "I'm not afraid of you." At his inquiring look, she continued. "I'm afraid of this." She gracefully grabbed his hand. "I'm afraid of what you make me feel. I..."  
  
He hushed her, tenderly putting a finger to her lips. He understood. He knew she hadn't felt these feelings before. "I know, Max. I'm scared too. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. That you'll find someone better for you."  
  
Her lips pressed against his finger. Softly, she moved his hand away. "You're more than enough for me, Logan. And you're all I want." Her gaze shifted to the barrier surrounding them, now doubly strong. "And the way I figure it, we're in here protected from everything outside. I think we can survive better this way, together."  
  
He smiled. "I know we can."  
  
A loud bang focused Logan's attention to the barrier. On the outside of the barrier stood everything that threatened to destroy them both. From the right, Zack tried relentlessly to kick down the barrier. From the left, shots were fired at the barrier from Lydecker's gun. Eyes Only loomed in the distance.   
  
Before Logan got the chance to worry, Max tenderly placed her hand o his chin and turned his face towards her. "Together, right?"   
  
Swiftly, he nodded, his eyes locked in hers. "Always."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. When Logan went to wipe them away, his hand lingered on her cheek. Never had Logan thought he would be so lucky. The woman he loved had destroyed the barrier between them and now they stood together, doubly strong. What a wonderful gift she had given him.  
  
Leaning forward, Max kissed Logan delicately. With that, they both knew that nothing could destroy their newly crafted wall, the barrier from the outside world.  
  



End file.
